1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cold display case for displaying perishable foods like raw fish, meat, vegetables and so on, and any other food like ice-box cakes and ice cream which must be refrigerated, and more particularly to the construction of the case which is simple and easily assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To constitute a cold display case, heretofore, stainless steel sections have been welded together to form frames, so that has required a great effort and a great deal of skill to assemble a bottom plate supporting frame and a sliding glass door frame. Therefore it has been difficult to improve production efficiency and to assemble the product on the spot.